Will you be mine?
by onyx1123
Summary: Modern p&p through Elizabeth's mind.i explored the theme of What if you don't age until and unless you meet your soulmate.
1. Know Me

When I was like really young,I dreamt that my perfect version of the world had Pokemon characters and plenty of milk. Hey, I was like six and believed that Ash Ketchum was my soul mate and I really really loved milk. Now ? I just want to be happy. No, scratch that I just want to be content. I know that a lot of people have it a lot worse but I reserve the right to be bitter. I do have a lot to be grateful for. But i don't know why it never feels like it's enough.My dad is an old soul, unhappy in this modern world, but he loves me to distraction and shows it too. Blatantly, even. I have Jane. My lovely, angel fallen from heaven-definition of perfection sister. I mean she looks so sweet that you would probably let her destroy anything and everything you love and still give more. That is if she had the gall to do it.Which she doesn't. Like at all. Anyways I'd be long dead without them or at least insane. Why? Cue mom. I believe that she wants the best for us. I truly do. But her methods could use work. A lot of it. She might remind you of those lost women who had a lot of potential but one wrong gamble and lost it all,to insipid narrow thoughts and shortness of temper. I love her too but can't express it that well. My bad . Mary's next. Well, she's literally a nerd amd and a geek glorified into a dork. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against dorks or nerds or geeks. In fact I'm one. I think it's so cool that nerds have the passion and drive to care about something so much. I wish I still did. Though I do admit my vampire obsession period was a dark dark time of my life. Sparkles my ass. Took me some time, ahem months,but i figured it out that there's more to life than getting knocked up by a century old guy. And lots too. I'm glad i made it out alive. Enough on that. I could write a book on Lydia and Kitty. Twin terrors or terrific twins as they like to think they are. As if. They are just like blank headed dolls who like to think that they're entitled to everything. I just wish that mom or dad would've done something to curb or at least control their.. Um.. Enthusiasm to life?Which they don't.

"Ohhh, Bennet dear!" I can hear the shrilling from downstairs in my room which is a f*king floor up. Okay, what?

"Have you heard, my darling, that Netherfield Park has finally been let?I didn't need to eavesdrop to know the grunt my dad would usually reply to her with." Yes, yes. Quite true. What a fine thing for our girls, is it not?" "How so?" Same question, mom. Same question. "Don't be silly. Two young men of good lovely fortune has moved in and I'm quite determined to have them for our daughters!..." Jeez, doesn't that woman care about our opinions or something? I felt disgusted. Sometimes I wonder why do I still stay here, why do I even bother to make an effort anymore. Nonetheless I already feel sorry for the guys who moved in. Ah well, may the force be with you.


	2. Most dates suck

Believe it or not we all have soulmates. Yes, we do. But the tinny tiny problem is that we can't always find our soul mates in our life spans let alone in the "acceptable marriageable age" as my mom considers early twenties to be. For the "love of our lives" might be born in another century or hemisphere or something. Oh yeah and a fun fact is that we stop aging once we hit twenty one and remain so till we find our soulmate. Think that you can just not find your soulmate and reign eternal? Wrong. You see you're also given a time span of ten years to find your half. And if you don't then you're soul starts to die. Crumble. Wither away. But you don't die until Death comes for you which happens naturally taking years or decades. That is unless you ask someone to kill you. Problem is finding someone is a very time sensitive issue. You just might miss the bus where you'd have had met your love. Or you could spend years with the same guy or girl to one day notice that you're just not aging anymore. You might have just moved in with your best friend to see that you're both aging. It's both magical and depressing. You have that hope to be in a relationship that is fulfilling and perfect. Or you might just be too late. Then you start to wither. This is why mom is getting so much concerned. Jane is only in her third year but mom is treating it like it's her last. Either it will happen or it won't. Simple. "Lizzy, are you in there?" "Hmm, Jane." I stopped staring at the ceiling. They hold so many stories within n their panes. Hah. "Let's go for a drive. I can't take it anymore." "Ohhh mother dear has finally gotten on icky sweety Janie's nerves hasn't she?" "Get dressed, Lizzy!" Jane threw a pillow at me. Lol. Like that hurts." Oowwww" I howled, "Thee she devil!" I clutched my heart. I could hear her laugh as she rummaged through the drawers and threw me some dresses. I love that girl.I wouldn't know what to do if she ever went away.

"Don't you just love putting your hair down and feeling it flying in the wind and you don't care if it gets messed up?" "Yeah Lizzy. It is very refreshing but do keep your eyes on the road. We could have an accident." "Oh no, we won't this road's practically emp-" "Holy shit.. Who the fuck drives so bloody fucking fast in an empty road. "He could've fucking killed us. I stormed out of my car to the bloody shiny Lexus which very nearly crushed us and waited impatiently for the asshole to show his face.I felt Jane join me. After some time the two doors simultaneously opened to two assholes. The taller dark haired one, presumably the driver without showing the decency to say sorry started minutely examining his car. "EXCUSE ME" I could feel my temper rising. The red head looked at his feet. Aw, poor guy hated confrontation while the tall one cooly looked up and said, "There has been no damage to your

_car," _asshole eyed my little beetle sceptically "so, there'll be no need to discuss monetary issues " "Yet. How about we discuss the fact that you nearly crushed us with your driving. Do you not know about speed limits and reckless driving? " I shot at him. "My driving cannot be blamed in light of your novice knowledge and subpar driving." "Straight to the insults now are we? Do you -" "Lizzy, There's no damage. I'm okay and you're okay. Let's just leave,now."pleaded Jane." "Yeah, Darce. We need to go,my sisters are waiting for us. " redhead finally spoke up with his sparkly eyes on Jane. Number 24. Welcome to the club. I hope you're not the soulmate either with the company you keep. "Fine. Charles." I decided to get a jab in. "You know what? Bigshot. You might have a fancy car but you'll never win anyone's heart. " Low for me. But still. He narrowed his eyes at me and started to say something. But just then Jane decided that she's had enough and pulled me in the car with her. Boy, did I love the look of his face in the dust and smoke.


	3. I hate it

My mom loves holding parties and attending them. I do love them too, the dancing part mostly but when a party turns into a "prey and predator" scene where your mom's the predator and single, preferably rich men the prey does ruin the vibe, mostly. But one must not dwell on sad depressing shit for it does not do for the complexion, eh? We're invited over to the Lucas's this evening. Where we get to meet the enigma ridden young men who blessed the eyes of marriage hungry mommys and their daughters alike. They are said to be handsome but I wouldn't know. Yeah, I am a bit pissed that though Dad did admit to calling on them and receiving their calls he didn't bother to inform us of it. Come on! I wouldn't have minded a sneak peek. But, whatever let's see if they're remotely capable of holding a conversation. Anyways Charlotte Lucas is my absolute total best friend since and to eternity. We totally bonded over a mutual dislike of Henry Collins,the freak from kindergarten who thought he loved me. I mean come on, the kid sat there during recess and ate glue. Glue. Which has a rather awful taste, not that I should've known.The little beast had the audacity to kiss me on the lips after he ate glue. It took two teachers to stop me from hitting him on and on for that. While I dried my angry tears, Charlotte came over with her "pegasus" beyblade and challenged me to a battle. Which my trusty ol' el drago won. Ahah. And a beautiful friendship was born. "Lizzy, make Lydia give me back my jacket! " Kitty screamed. "Don't both of you have like the same jackets? You can just take Lydias .And Lydia why would you even take Kittys one? " I had to yell. "Well, mine has a rather nasty stain on it. Lydia sniffed." "That doesn't mean that you have the right to steal mine! " "Yeah, you'll never look as pretty as me with it." Lydia shot back. "No, I'm prettier. Lizzy tell her I'm prettier! " Kitty practically screamed. "Girls, girls! Do I have to remind you that you both are identical?Do you even know what identical means ? " I do have a short temper these days. Anndd both of them gave me identical nasty looks at that. My bad." Come Kitty, our worth cannot be comprehended by prudish bores. "Lydia said cooly. I shouldn't say anything but,... "So says the delusional airheads. "Cue both sticking their tongue out at me and mom somehow hearing me now and yelling," Lizzy, stop quarrelling at once . You make it seem like we like in a pigsty!"Me?So I'm the one at fault now? Why do I still, live here?

Hour one at the Lucas Lodge. We'd come over late but it seems like the newbies haven't arrived yet. Ah well. Does it even matter anyway? Chances of them being ours starts from nil to the negatives. Wow. I'm becoming my mom.I scowled at the punch. "Hey. What did the punch ever do to you to warrant such a uncomely scowl? Charlotte crowed." You high?"" High? High on the drug that is life. I'm now floating. "" Jeez what is wrong with you?"" I was starting to feel a little concerned." Nothing, too sad to feel sad anymore." Charlotte made a sad pouty face. See, gone completely cray cray. "Focus. "I snapped. I could hear my mom shrilling about her janie getting matched tonight." Have you seen the newbies, yet? I asked. "Only a peek. Shortie's like a cute cuddly bear or even a puppy. And the tall one's hmm tall,dark haired and handsome. " Sounded familiar. I guess I'm just paranoid. "Don't they have like any other family with them" "Well, I heard that there's two sisters, not sure whose and a husband of one them?" "One of the guys?" I couldn't help myself from asking. "No, Lizzy. One of the sisters. You still have your shot in case you're worried." Charlotte smirked. "Lol. You think you're so funny." "You know you love me.""You wish""Don't worry I love you too! " Charli trilled. And the room fell into silence.Dramatic much. Not cause of Chali but because finally the newcomers have arrived. Cue the fanfare. I could see two of the most arrogant looking ladies enter. They looked like they'd deliberately worn designer clothing to snub us. Like we can't afford it. I knew that we could be a lot of things but never friends. Brunette barbie wore her dress well but Blondie had a stick up her ass and a permanent scowl on her face rendering any elegance unnoticeable. Three men also entered after them. There was a potbellied man standing with brunette, probably her beau, yeah beau. Judging by the way he gazed at the table, there could be no doubt that his primary love was infact food. I recognized the red head from the near accident yesterday. He was already making googly eyes towards Jane. Which could only mean that tall darkhead was none other than the tall asshole. And they said that the best place to meet your one was at parties. Arggh. Lord,grant me the strength to survive this night.

At what level of arrogancy would a man have to be at for him to have the audacity to actually insult the hosts? Correct answer, level 1000.Yeah,I think the guy couldn't even recognise me. Maybe cause he has a habit of totalling cars and so I'm not a blip on his radar. But who cares. It's a party and parties are meant for fun. Not standing in a corner and scowling. His loss.I didn't care. I don't. So, I was making my way to the punch bowl to grab some drinks cause I'm 21 in like a few weeks as long as no one notices, I'm fine. While making my drink I could overhear, not eavesdrop redhead, oh sorry, Charlie nag tall guy to join. "Come on, Darce I can't have you mooning while everyones having fun. Let loose. There's loads of pretty and interesting people here." "Yeah, but you're monopolising the attention of the prettiest one. They might make wrong assumptions." Hmmph, the only wrong assumption Jane made was to think that you're nice."She's the loveliest angel I've ever beheld"I like Charlie now. Score 1!"She smiles to much" Wrong answer Darcyboy, negative points. Tsk tsk. "Oh. Look there's one of her sisters right by the punch you should ask her to dance. "Score2."Oh please, Bingley. I am in no humor to entertain novice girls who dress as though they work at strip clubs. "Okay, what? Who the fuck does he think he is to comment on my dress and driving? I spied blonde barbie strutting towards Dboy. Well, I needed to find an opportunity to express my opinion and what is better than interrupting intentionally? I sauntered to them. Dick boy looked up first and kept staring till bimbo was forced to acknowledge me. I smirked. "Oh, Eliza isn't it? I love your dress. Where's it from? Target? " Bimbo be jealous of sharing time with Dboy, eh?

"Oh no, Caro, this is simply my uniform from the stripper club where I work." Caroline blanched and Darcy rolled his eyes. "Please, Eliza. You're acting ridiculous." "Excuse me, Dboy. Just who do you consider yourself to be? Some arrogant hotshot who's better than the rest of us? "Caroline gasped." Well, judging by the way your family behaves isn't it obvious? "Jerk asked." Unfortunately you don't possess either the maturity to judge or the capability of socialising. "I snarled." Oh please, trust me I've seen children well behaved then this assembly. "" Maybe you should've learnt something from them. "Darcy narrowed his eyes," I'm done wasting my time. Every moment this conversation goes on proves how childish you actually are. "And then he literally turned up his nose and started to leave." Atleast my parents taught me better manners then you have! "I retorted. He stiffened and turned to come back but I was so done with this shit. I left. I hate it when people consider themselves entitled to everything. Just because we might not have as much as them didn't mean that we were not worthy of notice. I hate it. I hate it so much. Weren't those with the greatest power meant to protect those without? But I know this at least. William Darcy is never going to get the best of me. He is so going down.


	4. Please have mercy on me

Yes!!! I'm finally twenty one!I can drink without getting carded. And finally stop aging. No zits, no height gain, yes, probable weight gain, the possibilities are Endless. My mom's freaking out. She couldn't manage to marry off Jane on her third year so far and she's having aneurysms at the thought of finding someone for her least sociable and pretty daughter. Okay , woman no one asked to interfere,soo..don't. Speaking of Jane, she and Bingley have been seeing each other for some time . Even though she says that they're just getting to know each other and aren't serious,I know better. Seriously I do.Cause Jane has been practically dragging to their "nights out"

as they're just "friends". Friends who make googly eyes towards each other. All. The. Time. As if that's not bad enough I've had to sit through FIVE, yeah five dinners,being third wheels with Darcy. I'm proud to say that I have handled them just fine. Dinner one had been awkward. I made it a point to always have my mouth full with either water or food anytime Darcy opened his mouth or so much glanced my way. It's not like I neglected Jane or Charles. I had perfectly nice conversations with them at times they stopped making aforementioned eyes and gushing, that is.Dinner two was hmm..entertaining.. I would say. Caroline had decided to date crash and spent the whole evening trying to butter up Darcy who stoically parried her best efforts with grunts and growls. How caveman ish,nice of you to showcase your ancestry like that. Very proper, no? Cue squeals and sighs of "Oh,Darcy. Who on earth are you writing that email to? Your sister, right? Grunt,probably assertive I guess." Ohhh. I simply adore her. Do remind her to email me soon. Did you? "Grunt." Tell me do you usual use your both hands when you type such emails? "At this point I had to laugh. Dear Caro scowled at me and Darcy guess what grunted. Very articulate, that guy." Eliza, have you ever had the advantage of using an iPhone? I see you still use an Android phone as of yet."Excuse me. Bitch did not just say that." Caro, dear. I see no reason as to why I would replace my trusty ol' phone just to keep up with the trends. It would simply be a waste to spend money on the things you truly don't want or care about. "Jane and Bingley surfaced." Yes, Lizzie. I believe one's sentiments are so very important when you are buying something. For instance a particular thing might seem endearing but if you don't have a use or want for it, its potential could go wasted."remarked Bingley. I smiled. I swear this guy is just rising in my opinion." I think that if you truly want to you can find a use for anything and everything. "Darcy decided to intervene." Things you don't want you can just give to the needy or parcel away to your relatives. "" That, "I replied," Just proves that you believe it is okay to indulge in wilful spending and is contrary to our point which is to differentiate from need and want. "He smiled. " No, you wilfully misunderstand me. I meant that anything can be used if one sets his or her mind to it. "" Lord, why hasn't the food arrived, yet? "Caroline loudly complained. Our weird conversation ended and Darcy retreated to his shell. I felt irritated and albeit intruiged. The man had conflictimg opinions and voiced them whilst simultaneously looking judgmental and interested. Maybe he was bipolar or conflicted or plain crazy or even bat shit crazy. He might have a wife locked up in the attic from wherever British shire or county he came from. I made a note to ask Jane.I mean it could be possible.

Dinner three was an absolute fucking disaster. Remember the preschooler freak I mentioned? Collins? Mom loves that guy. This is maybe because she considers anything with a life is my soul mate. Since I have none, Yet .According to her that is. I tend to think I'm making do quite fine. She basically gave me an ultimatum to take Collins who had arrived just as I was leaving,ass that he is,to either take Collins as my date or say goodbye to my chance to visit Aunt and Uncle Gardiner later. We have um stretched finances so, it would've difficult but not impossible for me to make that trip to England. I didn't want to jeopardise that. So, yeah I took Collins on a date. Which I regret so very much now.

Collins is and always has been a socially awkward guy. Ever since I laid my eyes on him, I didn't find a single reason to consider him to be a man of sense. And I truly regret to say that I have not found any reason yet. Don't think I ever will either. We had this "hangout" at a bowling alley. Normally I love bowling. Even on dates. But we paired off for a match, and Collins being the arse he is quickly set me and him against Jane and Darcy. Bingley opted to sit behind and watch Jane. Not that he said that but we can all take it as implied, right?

I was a decent player but Collins missed two out of every three shots he took. And spent his time apologising while I took my shots seriously messing up my concentration. And guess what? D boy actually played well and with Janes few good aims they flattened us. Never have I ever lost so humiliatingly, not even when I first bowled. I was so fed up with losing I literally just moped around while Darcy boy smirked and stared and Collins yapped on how _sorry_ he was to have lost and how he believed that our relationship would become stronger for it. Wait, what?

"Relationship, Collins? What part of I am not interested nor will I ever be in you, do you not understand?" "But... But. Your mum..." "My mom doesn't fucking own me and she doesn't control who I date or don't. Get it?" I felt Darcy snicker. Geez, what is his _problem. "_But I love you, Lizzy. Always have." Snort. "Please, Collins. I have a fucking headache and do give me that love shit, okay. I heard you proclaim your love to Meredith or whoever on the _phone, yesterday." _Cue speechless Collins. "Jane!" I called her cell since we seemed to have lost them"I am leaving, now. Okay? ""But why? Are you okay? "Jane sounded worried. At least someone cared."I just have a freaking headache. I need to go home. ""Okay. Go home and take am aspirin, love. "Wow .Collins was still speechless. Darcy however was not."Let me drive you home, you're agitated. "What?" No. "He scowled "I insist." I scowled "Nope. Look boy, if you're so worried then you should give Collins a ride home. Poor kid looks like he lost his mom." I grinned. Darcy scowled harder. I walked away. Jeez, who would've thought that bowling was stressful?

_Love it? Hate it?Please rate and review. ;) _


	5. Nope, not me

If this is what armaggeddon feels like then I am way too young to die. If I had thought that the previous dates were actually bad, then I guess that I was just naive. Honestly I don't see how Jane and Bingley manage to be all smiles and jokes all the time. I really don't. Date 4 was a classic movie and dinner. Can't really complain about that. As Jane says. We saw one of those sappy romance movies which was just bad. And irritating and gag inducing. But, oh no, the night hath not been done yet. Bingley took us to a fancy schmancy French restaurant where coincidentally the Bingley sisters plus one were having dinner. Carolines face literally fell seeing me and lit up like a Christmas tree at Darcy.Hmmph, I might not have been grossly disfigured but still way more _pleasing _to look at than the ever scowling Darcy. Something is wrong with Dboy today. He's been like staring at me like _all the time_. I mean we've already hashed out that I'm not tolerable enough for him but as he can't consider me pretty I assume he's looking for faults. How flattering. Caroline must have thought that too. As soon as she saw me she patted the chair next to her. I thought it was meant for Darcy but the jerk chose to take the remaining seat beside Jane and so I was forced to be her dining partner. Something we agreed to be unpleased of. Wow, a first. Next thing you know I'd be kissing Darcy. Wait, where the hell did that come from? It must be something in the water or something I caught from being wayyy too close to Caroline. There is no way in heaven and hell I'd be willing thinking of being kissed by Darcys luscious lips or thinking of being pushed up against a wall or bed by that fine body and hips. Swoon worthy abs, not that I've seen them but his sweater is like so defining that it really doesn't leave _much _to imagination. Oh. My. God. I am thinking of being kissed by Darcy and liking it. This is not good. Shit. Okay. Breathe. Relax. You were not thinking of Darcy. You were thinking of someone who looks like Darcy. Deep breath. Hmm. Someone like Matthew Macfayden. Someone with deep piercing blue eyes that are staring right at you in the most bemused fashion ever. Huh. What? "Sorry?I couldn't catch that. " Darcy replied as Caroline snorted delicately, "Caroline was just asking you what you would like for the main course. We're all having venison." "Uhh, sure. I'm fine with that." I replied, _not looking at his lips_. Damn they were lush. Like why, why, why? "Tell me, Eliza, " Caroline sneered. Uh oh. "Have you ever had as fine a piece of lamb like we're having now, in any establishment or were they all home prepared?" "Caro, dear.Venison is deer." I could only think to reply. She should have known that already in her quest to be a trophy wife. "Yes, Eliza. Venison is a bit dear but you needn't worry as my brother is picking up the bill." Darcy outright laughed. Guy has a throaty laugh which makes me wonder how he'd like to have someones tongue down his throat. Preferably Carolines, who looked like she'd won at kahoot or the lottery. Poor girl." Caro. My dear. I'm afraid your imagination took a run in the woods. Venison is a cut of deer not calf or lamb." Caroline chose to drink, her face turning red. Lovely. Dboy was still snorting. The rest of the meal went smoothly as Caroline did not deign to speak to me again instead, choosing to simper and smile at Darcys every word, smile, glance, et cetera. Her loss. Though eye candy, much. Ugh. What is wrong with me today? I need some quality girl time and fast. So I texted Charlotte, my bestie, my sister from another mister, etc. if she could please, please come and pick up. Luckily she had just finished work and was in the vincity so agreed.Me so happy now. I prodded Jane to get her attention and told her that I'd be leaving. She fussed a little but couldn't take her eyes off Bingley for long anyways. Darcy seemed a bit pissed that he'd have to weather Caroline all on his own. I saw him staring disapprovingly in a way at me which made me want to get down on my knees and... No. Nothing. I stared back with an evil grin. Felt good. Nah. Great.

"And I hate him." I finished telling my sad sad story to Charlotte who was smoking a cigarette beside me. "I don't know seems to me that you, my dear Lizzy, are CRuSHinG on your Dboy." she howled. Bitch, much? "No. No.No. Charlotte Lucas you got that all wrong. He gets on my nerves. All. The. Time." I said. "Hmmph." She picked her nails. Cigarette done. "Why would you think so?" "Well he's acts so disapproving towards me like I'm a waste of space and we argue every time he opens his mouth." "Why would you get so worked up over the words of a perpetual stranger unless you want them to _like _you. Translation, Lizzy has a crush and she's mad cuz she thinks prettyboy Darcy doesn't _like her. _Charlotte fell over laughing. _Now _I was mad." No, I don't. You're just projecting your feelings on me.""Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."She literally started filming." Breaking news. Everyone the famous love snob, the mighty Lizzy Bennet haaaass fallen. "" Charlotte sang to her phone. "Shit. No. Stop." I jumped trying to reach that phone. Yes, I'm just 5 feet 2.0235 inches tall and I need to jump to reach Charlottes 5'8" frame. "Stop. Or I'll tell everyone how you made a fool of yourself when you meet Harry Styles." "Annnnd, we're done. Seriously, Lizzy. You had to say that, didn't you? Mark my words you'll end up doing something so much more embarrassing as you try to snag Darcy." "I love you, Charlotte. But that's never gonna happen." I snorted. "Stay over at mine?" "Yeah. I call dibs on maid of honour. Jane might be your soul sister but I'm your bestie,rigggghht?""Sure. Sure. Whatever. Race you to the car."I sprinted." Haha, the shorty can't ever win races,love,"yelled Charlotte as she followed. Suffice to say that I did _not _win. Marginally though.

_Reviews are like stars on my darkest nights? ;)_

_How tall are y'all? I am pretty short. Just 5'2.025" prolly. Sad. _


End file.
